Possessif ?
by kaidoh20
Summary: Bah ! Vous verrez bien !


Titre : Possessif

Disclaimer : Ben, comme toujours, ils sont pas à nous. Un jour peut être, qui sait ??!!

Cette fic m'a été commandé par ma sœur.

J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec les moyens du bord.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il avait pour idée de le surprendre. Mais il fut vite déçu, son partenaire de double ne faisait pas d'exercices de musculation comme il s'y attendait. Non, il s'était endormi à même le sol, son bouquin de maths ouvert à ses côtés.

Fuji soupira et s'assit près de lui. Son sourire en coin disparut et laissa place à un sourire sincère. Un de ceux qu'il ne réservait qu'à certaines personnes. Taka-san en faisait parti.

Il l'observa quelques instants sans bouger puis prit la main de son ami entre les siennes. Le sourire de Fuji s'effaça rapidement et son regard laissait deviner qu'il éprouvait une certaine tristesse à la vue des blessures de son ami. En effet, ce dernier portait toujours des traces de son match contre Kabaji. Cela attrista d'avantage le Tensai quand il remarqua de nouvelles écorchures sur cette main qui lui était tant venu en aide. Que ce soit contre Ishida de Fudomine ou bien la veille dans les vestiaires quand un carton tomba du haut de son casier, cette main a toujours veillé sur lui.

Taka-san remua légèrement et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Fuji retrouva son sourire et salua son ami.

-Fujiko-chan ??

-Hai, Taka-san.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda Taka-san la voix encore un peu endormie.

-Je passais comme ça.

Réalisant qu'il s'était endormi alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs, le jeune homme se redressa et s'excusa.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Hum.. Disons une vingtaine de minutes, fit Fuji tout sourire.

-Quoi ? 20 minutes ! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ??

-(Sourit) Tu dormais trop bien, je n'ai pas osé.

Taka-san s'excusa une nouvelle fois et proposa à boire à son coéquipier.

-Ca ira merci.

-Tu..(baille)

-Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. Tu n'arrêtes pas ces derniers temps. Entre le club, le collège, le restaurant et ton entraînement personnel..

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Le regard de Fuji se fit soudain très insistant. Un frisson traversa le dos de Taka-san et il commença à bafouiller :

-Fu…fujiko..

-Nee, Taka-san, repose-toi encore un peu.

A ces mots, Fuji se proposa de lui servir d'oreiller. Invitation que le joueur ne put refuser. Il savait que défier Fuji pouvait vous marquer à vie.

Alors il se rallongea et sa tête trouva appuie sur les cuisses de son ami. Il devait s'avouer que Fuji faisait un bon oreiller. Pourtant il ne voulait pas se rendormir, il ne souhaitait pas laisser Fuji seul alors que lui se reposerait. Non, pas question. Cependant sa fatigue eut raison de sa volonté. Ou alors était ce du au fait que les doigts de Fuji lui caressant les cheveux avait un effet apaisant ?

Une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre, réveillant à moitié le joueur endormi. Taka-san ne saisissait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Il entendait Fuji hausser le ton, crier presque. Prononcer des 'Il en est hors de question' à tout va. Taka-san se retrouva face contre terre, son 'oreiller' se relevant sans prévenir.

-Fujiko-Chan ??

Fuji referma le clapet de son portable. Une lueur malsaine luisait dans ses yeux. C'était fini la rigolade ! Il n'y avait plus de place à ces sentiments dégoulinants de guimauve !! Il était temps de se reprendre et de passer en 'Honki Mode' !!

-Gomen, Taka-san. Mais je dois partir. Mon adorable petit frère vient de m'appeler pour me prévenir qu'il ne pourrait pas passer ce soir car son (Fuji sembla chercher ses mots) espèce de truc machin chose de manager a décidé de l'amener au cinéma !

-… !

-Il est évident qu'il s'agit d'une déclaration de guerre de la part de cette sorcière.

Il adressa un petit sourire d'excuse à son partenaire de double et reprit ses explications.

-Je me dois donc, en tant que grand frère digne de ce nom, aller à la rescousse de mon cher petit frère. Tu m'excuses ?

-..Euh.. oui..

-Merci (Sourit).

Et il partit.

Taka-san se frotta l'arrière du crâne et soupira.

-Pauvre Mizuki..

* * *

Le jeune homme raccrocha et regarda son manager d'un air inquiet.

-Mizuki-san, je crois qu'on a un problème !!

-Que se passe-t-il, Yuta-kun ?

-Aniki, je crois qu'il va débarquer !

Le cœur de Mizuki manqua un battement.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour se reprendre et se mit à tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Nfu, Nfu. Allons, Yuta-kun. Je ne vois pas où est le problème si ton frère veut rencontrer son plus grand rival !!

Il est fou, pensa le plus jeune. Complètement fou ! Mais heureusement pour eux, Yuta n'avait pas précisé à son frère à quel cinéma ils devaient se rendre.

* * *

Une fois devant le restaurant de sushi, Fuji regarda à droite puis à gauche.

Hum, il avait manqué de génie sur ce coup là ! Il ne savait pas quelle direction prendre. Et bien évidemment, s'il rappelait son frère ce dernier refuserait de lui dire où ils se trouvaient.

Les joueurs sortirent du cinéma et le plus jeune s'étira bruyamment.

-Yuta-kun.

-Oui ?

-Moins fort la prochaine fois, s'il te plait.

-Ouais.

Le manager attrapa son compagnon par le bras et l'entraîna vers un café non loin.

-Mizuki-san… ne tire pas comme ça..

-Yuta-kun, j'ai envie d'une glace.

-Hein ?? Mais..

Il le força à entrer dans le bâtiment et choisit une table devant la vitrine. Ainsi il pourrait observer les passants. Ou plutôt surveiller une éventuelle arrivée de l'aîné des Fuji.

* * *

Taka-san essayait de se remettre à ses devoirs mais il lui était impossible de se concentrer. Au bout d'une demi-heure il abandonna complètement. Il décida d'aider un peu son père. Mais il voulait surtout lui montrer les progrès qu'il avait fait en matière de préparation de sushi.

Son portable sonna et il décrocha.

-Taka-san !! Viens vite !!

-Eiji ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ??

-C'est Fuji !! Il est devenu fou !!

-Fuji ?? J'arrive ! Vous êtes où ??

Il raccrocha et se dirigea a toute vitesse vers l'endroit indiqué par Eiji.

-Hoi !! Takashi !! hurla son père depuis la porte.

-Gomen ! Je dois filer !!

* * *

Puisque son manager se permettait un écart avec cette immense glace au chocolat, Yuta se dit qu'une glace à la fraise ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus !

Quand la serveuse vint leur apporter leurs commandes, le plus jeune se passa la langue sur les lèvres en signe de gourmandise. Depuis que Mizuki s'occupait de lui, il lui avait imposé un régime alimentaire très strict, aussi la vue de cette coupe remplit de glace à la fraise lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

Les joueurs ne se firent pas prier pour commencer à manger. Entre deux bouchées, ils se remémorèrent le film qu'ils venaient de voir.

-Yuta-kun.

-Hum ??

Mizuki lui fit signe qu'il avait de la glace sur le menton.

-Approche.

Yuta s'avança vers son manager et ce dernier essuya de son pouce la goutte de glace. Il fit remonter son doigt vers la bouche de son joueur qui embrassa son pouce sans le quitter des yeux. Yuta s'approchait de plus en plus de son ami mais une voix prononçant son nom lui glaça le sang.

* * *

Fuji souriait. On pouvait même dire qu'il jubilait. Eiji venait de l'appeler lui demandant si c'était normal que Yuta soit en compagnie de Mizuki alors qu'il devait passer voir son frère. Ainsi grâce à son camarade de classe, Fuji savait où se trouvait son frère et son.. son truc mauve.

Il rejoignit son compagnon devant le seul cinéma où il n'avait pas pensé aller voir.

-Nya hoi !

-Alors, ils sont où ?

-Je les ai vus entrer dans ce café.

Le sourire de Fuji se fit plus grand. Il allait pouvoir ramener son frère avec lui, l'après-midi n'était pas totalement perdue.

-Yuta !!

Il venait de prononcer le nom de son petit frère d'un ton ferme.

-Eloigne-toi de .. de cette chose. !!

-Aniki ??

-Que comptais tu faire si près de …(Fuji plissa les yeux)

-Mizuki, souffla Eiji.

-Oui, enfin peut importe !! Tu vas rentrer avec moi !

Yuta se leva et se posta devant son frère. Le jeune homme voulait passer un après-midi tranquille, il était hors de question de laisser son frère interférer dans ses projets.

Mizuki se leva à son tour et, se tortillant une mèche de cheveux, s'avança aussi vers l'aîné des Fuji.

-Fuji, ton frère est assez grand pour …

-Toi, on ne t'a rien demandé !

Mizuki se mit à bouillonner. Comment cet imbécile de Fuji osait parler ainsi à son rival ??!!

Fuji observa le manager des St Rudolph et lui lança un de ses regards menaçants qu'il gardait pour .. à bien y réfléchir c'était le regard qu'il gardait spécialement pour le jeune homme.

-Je ne savait pas que le mauve était revenu à la mode.

-Oups, fit Eiji en s'éloignant son téléphone à la main.

-Aniki !!

-Yuta-kun, je crois que ton frère à un sérieux problème avec..

-Yuta, tu devrais t'éloigner de lui, coupa Fuji.

Un combat de mots se mit en place entre les deux « rivaux » et ni Yuta, ni Eiji n'arrivaient à mettre fin à la dispute.

Des insultes commencèrent à tomber et Yuta leur rappela gentiment qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls dans le bâtiment.

-Mais lâchez-le, le pauvre, se mit à crier Eiji quand Fuji et Mizuki attrapèrent chacun un bras du jeune Yuta pour le tirer à lui.

-Aniki !! Mizuki-san !! Vous me faites mal !!

-C'est pour ton bien Yuta !

-Fujiko-chan !!

Eiji poussa un hurlement de joie. Taka-san venait d'arrivé. Avec lui, il était sûr de pouvoir maîtriser Fuji.

L'acrobate fit un rapide topo sur la situation à son compagnon. Malgré le fait qu'il ne tenait pas de raquette, Taka-san entra en 'Mode Burning'.

-Great !! Fujiko-chan, laisse-moi t'aider !!

-Non !!! cria Eiji. Sépare les !! Par pitié, n'aggrave pas la situation.

-Okayyy !!

Taka-san libéra le pauvre Yuta prit entre deux feux (pour ne pas dire 'fous') et attrapa Fuji pour s'enfuir en courant en portant le Tensai sur l'épaule comme on porte un sac de blé.

-Taka-san !! Lâche-moi !!

Le Tensai martelait de coup de poing le dos de son kidnappeur. Il devait retourner auprès de son frère ! Il ne fallait pas le laissait aux mains de cette sorcière.

En ayant marre de se faire frapper, Taka-san se résigna à libérer son compagnon.

-Mais tu es fou !! Pourquoi tu as fait ça !! Ramène moi là-bas tout de suite !!

-Fujiko-chan !

Le Tensai défia des yeux son partenaire de double.

-Mais regarde toi ! On dirait une mère hystérique !!

-Taka-san, Yuta..

-Il est assez grand, Fuji. Il est assez grand.

La main de Taka-san replaça une mèche de cheveux de son ami et il continua :

-Ce n'est plus un gamin. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

Fuji prit la main de son ami dans la sienne et y porta un rapide baiser. Le geste du jeune homme troubla Taka-san. Fuji en profita pour essaya de s'esquiver mais Taka-san le retint par le bras.

-Laisse tomber, Fujiko-chan.

-S'il te plait, Taka-san, supplia le Tensai.

-Non.

Mais Fuji ne pouvait pas lutter contre son compagnon, il avait beau être un Tensai, physiquement il ne faisait pas le poids. Et maintenant il se retrouvait bloqué entre un mur et Taka-san. Ce dernier prit son portable et composa le numéro de Kikumaru.

-C'est bon, je m'occupe de lui… Oui… D'accord… Merci…A demain.

Fuji lança un énième regard menaçant à son ami mais Taka-san ne céda pas. Il était pour lui hors de question de le laisser retrouver son frère. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire subir au manager des St Rudolph.

-Taka-san !

-Abandonne, Fuji.

Le Tensai soupira et appuya sa tête contre le torse de son coéquipier.

-Tu as gagné. J'abandonne.

Pour aujourd'hui, pensa le Tensai.

* * *

-Yuta-kun ! Ton frère n'est qu'un psychopathe !!

-Calme-toi Mizuki-san, supplia le plus jeune.

Les joueurs prirent la direction de leur collège.

Eiji les observait de loin. Il l'avait échappé belle. S'il n'avait pas appelé Taka-san, il n'osait même pas penser dans quel état il aurait retrouvé les deux jeunes hommes. Et il n'osait encore moins s'imaginer devoir appeler Oishi pour venir dénouer la situation.

-C'était un peu ma faute en plus…

Il tira la langue dans un sourire et décrocha son téléphone qui venait de sonner.

* * *

Les joueurs de double retournèrent chez Taka-san. Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme autour d'une tasse de thé chaudement préparé.

-Je suis désolé pour la scène que je t'ai faite tout à l'heure, Taka-san.

-..hein ? non ! c'est moi..

Le Tensai se leva et jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant d'annoncer qu'il ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Mais, alors qu'il rejoignait le centre de la pièce, il glissa sur le livre de maths qui traînait toujours par terre. Taka-san essaya de retenir son ami mais ils se retrouvèrent rapidement tous les deux au sol. Le plus grand tomba sur le dos, il serrait toujours son compagnon dans ses bras.

-Ca va ? demanda Taka-san.

-Oui. Merci.

-Excuse, j'ai oublié de ranger ce fichu bouquin.

-Tu n'as rien, Taka-san ?? s'inquiéta le Tensai.

-Non.. Je crois..

Fuji se redressa et se mit à rire. Encore une fois Taka-san lui était venu en aide.

Taka l'interrogea du regard. Tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse fut un grand sourire de la part du Tensai. Ce dernier appuya sa tête contre le torse de son partenaire de double et se mit à écouter les battements de cœur du jeune homme. Ils se faisaient de plus en plus rapide. Il se rendit alors compte que son propre cœur battait lui aussi plus vite que la normale.

-Taka-san.

-Oui ?

Fuji se redressa et sourit à son ami. Il réalisa qu'il était temps de dire la vérité au joueur. Il fallait qu'il lui dise et puis, au rythme où allait les choses il ne pourrait lui cacher bien longtemps. Il devait se jeter à l'eau.

-Il faut que tu saches quelque chose.

Taka-san s'inquiétait, son coéquipier venait de prendre un ton sérieux, trop sérieux.

-J'ai essayé de te le cacher pendant longtemps mais .. mais je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?? Fuji ??

-En fait.. je .. je suis une fille !

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe. Taka-san sentit cœur lâcher et soudain, il eut l'impression de flotter. Le jeune homme venait de s'évanouir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand il reprit ses esprits, il se trouva nez à nez avec un Fuji au regard amusé, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis désolé Taka-san. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais t'évanouir.

-Que.. quoi ?

-Je plaisantais. J'ai vu ça hier dans un feuilleton et j'ai eu envie d'essayer !

-Mais..

-Gomen.

Taka-san poussa un long soupir. Bien que son ami s'était joué de lui, il était soulagé de savoir que Fuji était bel et bien un homme.

La réaction de son partenaire fit rire le Tensai.

-Taka-san..

-Ne me fait plus jamais ça !! Tu m'as fait peur !! fit Taka-san en détournant son regard de celui de son ami.

-Gomen.

Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser comme pour se faire pardonner. Cette même main lui caressa la joue avant d'aller se glisser dans ses cheveux.

-Fujiko-chan…

Takashi rapprocha son visage de celui de son ami et se sentit rougir quand une main lui caressa la nuque.

-Taka-san..

A présent front contre front, les jeunes hommes ne se quittaient pas du regard. La main de l'un caressant les cheveux de l'autre et s'est finalement Fuji qui se lança le premier pour réduire à zéro la distance qui séparait sa bouche de celle de son ami.

Leurs lèvres jouèrent timidement entres elles. Mais le baiser se fit rapidement plus intense. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et ne se quittèrent que lorsque les jeunes hommes furent à bout de souffle.

Le visage rougit par le désir, ils s'observèrent quelques secondes avant de s'échanger un sourire complice.

Mais lorsque le portable de Taka-san sonna le visage de Fuji prit une expression plutôt effrayante. Il venait de troquer son masque d'ange contre celui de démon.

-Momo ?? Oui.. quoi ?? C'est ce soir ??…Hum…Oui.. D'accord.. J'arrive tout de suite..

Fuji interrogea son ami d'un regard qui le stupéfia sur place.

-Taka-san ??

L'interpellé déglutit avec difficulté. Avec tout ça il en avait oublié le côté 'possesseur' de son compagnon.

-C'était Momo..

-Oui. J'ai cru comprendre. C'est la suite que je n'ai pas vraiment saisi…

-…On doit s'entraîner ensemble ce soir.

Taka-san crut voir un éclair dans les yeux de son partenaire. Le geste de son ami confirma son idée. Fuji venait de prendre le portable du jeune homme et rappela le dernier correspondant.

-Momoshiro ? Je suis désolé mais vois tu, ce soir Taka-san est occupé…Oui…Donc ne compte pas sur lui…Au revoir.

-Fujiko-chan ?? Qu'est-ce que..

Il se tut quand il vit le sourire sadique qu'affichait le jeune Tensai.

Et à ce moment là, Taka-san comprit ce que pouvait ressentir Yuta en présence de son frère…

Owari


End file.
